


Feels So Good To Be Bad

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica gives Allison a gift as a sign of peace between them...only Erica had ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good To Be Bad

"Here" Erica said, as Allison opened her front door.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"A sign of peace" Erica exclaimed as Allison opened the box to find a pair of lace panties.

"You got me...panties?" She said surprised.

"It is me Allison, underwear is my thing" She winked.

"Um, thanks" Allison replied awkwardly.

"You're welcome. I'll see you in school" Erica sad, waving goodbye.

Well that was weird? Allison thought to herself. She then flopped onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning she groaned as she was getting changed. She couldn't find a fresh pair of panties anywhere. Sighing, she opened the box Erica had given her and put the lacy panties on. They were a surprisingly good fit. She quickly ate her breakfast and drove to school. Her first lesson was English, which she saw Erica was in. She sat down to the table to her left and got her books out. It was only about 10 minutes into the lesson when she started to feel something. There was something in her panties rubbing against her pussy, uncomfortably she tried to move around and get it out, but with no luck. Suddenly she felt a vibrating feeling coming from the panties and gasped lightly. She could now feel a large bud pressing into her pussy, which was now vibrating against her inner walls lightly. She turned to look at Erica who was writing in her book, seemingly not knowing what was happening. Had she accidently given Allison the wrong pair of panties? She carefully turned around and lowered her skirt slightly to look at the label and saw the name Erica Reyes written there and realised she must have. She was too embarrassed to say anything, so she decided to try to think about something else. Without warning the vibrating got harder, and she felt it get pushed into her pussy more, which was now wet. She awkwardly twisted around on her chair, trying to stop the sensations, but only made it worse. She could practically hear the buzzing now and realised how heavy she was breathing. Trying to calm her breathing down, she looked down at her work to distract herself. That's when the vibrating got even harder and she could hear herself letting out more gasps. Deciding enough was enough she carefully tried to rearrange her panties by taking to small bud out of her pussy, but dropped it accidently right onto her clit and let out a loud gasp. The feeling was all too much and she decided she needed to get out of there.

"Miss! I need to go to the toilet!" She suddenly shouted out.

"Alright, Ms Argent, don't take too long" The teacher exclaimed as Allison ran out of the room.

She ran to the girls toilets as quick as she could and surveyed them quickly to see if anyone was their, and let out a sigh of relief when she realised she was alone. She quickly tried to rip the panties off, but gasped when she felt an electric shock go through them. She tried again and again until she realised it was no use.

"Ah! Ooooh" She cried as the vibrations got turned up once more.

She felt close to the edge, but knew without some stimulation she wouldn't come. She tried rubbing herself through the panties, but just earned herself an electric shock instead. Feeling desperate, she lowered her pussy onto the edge of one of the basins, and grinded down onto it. She knew she was only about 20 seconds from coming and started frantically grinding down onto the basin, pressing the vibrator, harder onto her clit. Suddenly on the vibrations stopped and she lowered herself confused. All o a sudden she heard a moaning sound from behind her, and saw Erica with her phone up. As she looked closer she saw it was herself only moments before.

"How...I...it's not what it looks like" Allison stuttered.

"Actually it is" Erica said, holding up a remote.

"It was you!" Allison exclaimed.

"Of course, now, sit up there and spread your legs you little slut" Erica smirked.

"What?" Allison gasped.

"If you want to come, this is the only way" Erica exclaimed.

Feeling desperate, Allison jumped up onto the basin.

"Now hike that skirt up and drop those panties" Erica ordered, as Allison did so, leaving her bare.

"Someone could come in" Allison mumbled.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" Erica smirked.

Allison was about to retort when suddenly Erica lunged forward and fell to her knees, and started licking Allison's soaking pussy.

"God, you're wet" Erica moaned, into her pussy.

She licked upwards, bringing Allison juices up to her throbbing clit. Erica then inserted two fingers into Allison's pussy as she girl squirmed.

"Oh, yes...just like that" Allison moaned.

Erica started licking at her clit as she added another finger into Allison's pussy. Soon the girl was pulling at Erica's hair and was close to coming. Allison's eyes shot open when she heard a door slam and saw Lydia had accidently walked in on them. Erica turned her had slightly and smirked, but kept licking at Allison who was now trying to push Erica's head away.

"No...no, stop" She groaned.

"Oh c'mon now. You don't really want that...I can feel how wet you just got" Erica smirked, sucking onto Allison's clit, making her gasp.

"Well this is a surprise" Lydia commented.

"She loved it, knowing anyone could come in here, see her writhing, begging for me. She loves you looking at her, seeing her spread and bare" Erica told Lydia.

"I can see that, such a good little slut aren't you Ali?" Lydia laughed.

"I...oh! Yes, right there!" Allison suddenly cried when Erica found her g-spot.

"Come for me Ali, I want to see it" Lydia ordered.

"Yes, I...mmmmm, Ohhhh!" She screamed, as she came all over Erica's face and fingers.

"Want a try?" Erica asked Lydia.

"Sure...I'm going to make you scream even louder Ali" Lydia smirked.

 


End file.
